Kismat
by Saraswati Dahal
Summary: This story is around Daya, Purvi, Sachin and Shreya. Daya, who got ready to marry Purvi, when he loves Shreya. Purvi, who loves Sachin, but married Daya. Sachin, who loves Purvi and can do anything for her. And Shreya, who loves Daya more than anything is now not trusting him. So what do you think is the reason behind all this? Please read and review after reading it. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- I am back with a new story guys. I hope you will like it. Please read and review after reading it so i can know what do you think about the story or the chapter. I am not Indian, so there are some spelling mistake, but hoping that you will understand.**_

* * *

_**A woman was standing near window looking at the moon, while having tears on her eyes and a seven(7) years boy came running toward her. She smiled seeing him and the boy hugged her.**_

_**Boy-**__ Mammy, aap ro kyun rahe ho?_

_**Woman- **__Main ro nahi rahi hoon beta._

_**Boy-**__ Mammy, Papa kab aayenge?_

_**Woman- **__Ab thodi hi der mein aa jayenge tumhare Papa._

_**Boy- **__OK._

_**Just then, someone belled the door and the boy ran toward the door. He opened the door and saw a man standing smiling.**_

_**Boy- **__Papa._

_**Man- **__Tumhare papa aa gaye._

_**The man hugged the boy and the woman smiled seeing that.**_

_**Boy- **__Papa, aapko pata hai main aapko kitna miss karta hoon?_

_**Man-**__ Pata hai, iss liye main hamesha Bureau se pehle nikalta hoon taaki mere Aarav ko mere intazaar naa karna padhe._

_**Aarav- **__Sachi?_

_**Man- **__Muchi. Accha ab main fresh ho kar aata hoon OK?_

_**Aarav- **__OK Papa._

_**The man went to get fresh and the woman went to kitchen and brought the food to the dining room. The boy ran to the dining table and sat. After sometimes, the man came and sat near the boy.**_

_**Man- **__Accha Purvi, jaldi se khana do. Mujhe bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Ji sir._

_**Aarav-**__ Mammy, aap hamesha Papa ko sir kyun bolte ho? Mere friends ke Mammy toh unke Papa ko sir nahi bulati._

_**Man- **__Aarav ab yeh batein chodo na please. Mujhe bhuk lagi hai aur main jaanta hoon ki mere beta mujhe bhuka nahi dekh sakta right?_

_**Aarav- **__Haan._

_**Both of them smiled and Purvi served the food and sat. After sometimes, they finished their dinner and came to the sitting room.**_

_**Aarav- **__Papa, aapko pata hai main badha ho kar kya banna chahta hoon?_

_**Man- **__Tumne kabhi mujhe bataya hi nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin main jaanti hoon ki mera Aarav kya banna chahta hai._

_**Man- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__CID officer. Main sach keh rahi hoon na Aarav?_

_**Aarav- **__Haan Mammy. Main bhi Papa ki aur aapki taara CID officer banna chahta hoon. _

_**Man- **__Lekin Purvi tumhe kaise pata chala ki Aarav CID officer hi banna chahta hai?_

_**Purvi- **__Daya sir, woh Aarav ne mujhe ek baar bataya tha._

_**Daya- **__Yeh galat baat hai Aarav. Tumne apni Mammy ko bataya, lekin apne Papa nahi._

_**Aarav- **__Sorry Papa._

_**Daya- **__Accha ab hum sone chahte hain. Main bahut thak gaya hoon._

_**Aarav- **__Papa, hum Mammy ke saath kyun nahi so sakte? Mere saare friends ke Mammy Papa toh ek saath sote hain toh aap kyun nahi?_

_**Purvi- **__Aarav woh..._

_**Daya- **__Aarav please abhi chahte hain na. Dekho Papa bahut thak gaye hain._

_**Aarav- **__OK._

_**Daya took Aarav to his room and Purvi went to her room while having tears on her eyes. Daya made Aarav sleep and came to Purvi's room. Purvi was looking at someone's photo and she was crying. Daya placed his hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. **_

_**Daya- **__Bahut yaad aa rahi hai uski?_

_**Purvi wiped her tears and stood up.**_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir. Aisi koi baat nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Main tumhe jaanta hoon Purvi. Hum ek hi ghar pe 7 saal se reh rahe hain._

_**Purvi- **__Haan sir. Aaj mujhe unki bahut yaad aa raha hai. Main Aarav ko kaise batau ki hum ek saath kyun nahi so sakte? _

_**Daya-**__ Tumhare rone se kuch nahi hoga Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Aap sahi keh rahe hain sir, lekin main unhe abhi bhi utna hi pyaar karti hoon jitna pehle karti thi. Aur aap bhi toh Shreya ko bhul nahi pa rahe hain._

_**Daya- **__Haan Purvi. Main abhi bhi Shreya se pyaar karta hoon aur hamesha karunga. Tumne pata hai, jab se Shreya wapas aahi hai, woh mujhse baat tak nahi karti. Kehti hai ki main usse pyaar nahi kar aur agar karta toh main tumse shaadi nahi karta, lekin main usse kaise batau ki hamari shaadi kis halat mein huyi thi._

_**Purvi- **__Yeh sab mere wajase hua hai sir._

_**Daya-**__ Nahi Purvi. Iss mein tumhari koi galti nahi hai. Shayad hum sabki kismat mein yehi likha tha. Any ways, good night. Aur ab tum rona mat._

_**Purvi- **__Ji sir. Sir, mujhe aapse ek aur baat karni thi._

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Ab Aarav school jaane laga hai toh main soch rahi thi ki ab se main bhi Bureau jaahu toh kya aap ACP sir se baat kar denge._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai. Main kal ACP sir se baat karunga._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you sir._

_**Daya- **__Haan._

_**Daya went to his room and Purvi lay down on the bed. While sleeping she remembered an old memory.**_

_**FLESHBACK, BEFORE 7 YEARS**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Purvi entered the Bureau, but saw no one. Suddenly, someone came from behind and hugged her. She knew who was that so she smiled and turned around.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sachin, aap yeh kya kar rahe hain? Agar kisi ne dekh liya toh kya sochenge._

_**Sachin- **__Yehi ki yeh dono ek dusre se kitna pyaar karte hain._

_**Purvi- **__Accha?_

_**Sachin- **__Haan._

_**Sachin wapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She smiled and wapped her arms around his neck. They were about to kiss, but someone coughed. They get separated and looked at Nikhil, who coughed. **_

_**Nikhil-**__ Yaha chal kya raha hai?_

_**Sachin- **__Kya? Kuch bhi toh nahi._

_**Purvi- **__Wohi toh. Tum kis baare mein baat kar rahe ho?_

_**Nikhil-**__ Woh jo main abhi abhi dekha woh kya tha?_

_**Sachin(looking at Purvi)- **__Wohhhh..._

_**Purvi- **__Nikhil tum please kisi ko batana mat._

_**Nikhil- **__Kyun?_

_**Sachin- **__Kyun ka matlab kya hai tumhara? Agar kisi ko hum dono ke baare mein pata chala na toh sab gadbad ho jayega._

_**Nikhil-**__ Main kisi ko nahi batauga, lekin pehle mujhe bataiye ki woh sab tha kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Nikhil woh... hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain._

_**Nikhil- **__Really?_

_**Sachin- **__Haan Nikhil. Aur humne yeh baat sirf tumhe hi batai hai toh tum please kisi ko mat batana._

_**Nikhil- **__OK sir. Main kisi ko nahi batauga. _

_**SachVi- **__Thank you._

_**Nikhil- **__It's OK._

_**All of them smiled.**_

_**FLESHBACK END**_

_**Purvi came to the reality after hearing a loud thounder storm. She looked all over the room, but there was not anyone. She again became full of tears.**_

_**Purvi-** Kaash woh din wapas aa jaate. Kaash agar aaj mere Sachin mere pas hote toh yeh sab hota hi nahi. _

_**Meanwhile, In Daya's Room**_

_**Daya was laying next to Aarav and he was remembering his movements with his Shreya.**_

_**FLESHBACK, BEFORE 7 YEARS**_

_**At Beach**_

_**After the case got sloved, DaReya went to the Beach to have some lovely movements with each other.**_

_**Daya- **__Waise Shreya, tumne shaadi ke baare mein kya soch hai?_

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe abhi shaadi nahi karni._

_**Daya- **__Kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Bas nahi karni._

_**Daya-**__ Toh phir kab karna hai tumhe shaadi?_

_**Shreya- **__2-3 saal bad._

_**Daya-**__ Lekin main itna intazaar nahi kar sakta._

_**Shreya- **__Lekin aapko karna hoga. _

_**Daya- **__Agar tum 2-3 saal bad shaadi karna chahti ho toh thik hai, main intazaar karunga._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you Daya, mujhe samajne ke liye. Aapko pata hai, main uss insaan ko dhund rahi thi jo mujhe samje, jo mujhe bahut saara pyaar kare, aur ab mujhe woh mil gaya hai. _

_**Daya- **__Accha? Toh batao. kaun hai woh?_

_**Shreya- **__Yeh kaisa sawal hai? Of course aap aur kaun?_

_**Daya- **__Woh kya hai na Shreya, tum hamesha mujhse dur rehti ho toh..._

_**Shreya- **__Toh?_

_**Daya-**__ Sach batau toh humne abhi tak acche se hug bhi kiya nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **__Toh aap yeh chahte hain ki main aapko hug karu?_

_**Daya- **__Haan._

_**Shreya smiled and hugged him tightly. He also wapped his arms around her and they both hugged each other for some minutes. After some minutes, they separated and both looked at each other.**_

_**Shreya- **__Hug bhi ho gaya toh ab chalte hain._

_**Daya- **__Bina kiss kiye?_

_**Shreya- **__Kiss!?_

_**Daya- **__Haan. Aaj humne acche se hug toh kiya, lekin kabhi kiss nahi kiya hai._

_**Shreya- **__Uske liye toh aapko shaadi tak intazaar karna padega._

_**Daya(pulling her)- **__Nahi. Mujhe abhi chahiye._

_**Shreya- **__Yeh aap kya kar rahe hain? Mujhe jaana hai._

_**Daya- **__Jaana toh mujhe bhi hai, lekin kiss kiye bina nahi._

_**Shreya- **__Accha thik hai. Sirf ek kiss OK?_

_**Daya- **__Thik hai, lekin jaldi karo._

_**Shreya- **__Pehle aap apni aankhe band kijiye, mujhe sharm aa rahi hai._

_**Daya(laughing)- **__What?_

_**Shreya- **__Haan please._

_**Daya- **__OK._

_**Daya closed his eyes and Shreya was so nervious. She looked all around and finally kissed his right cheek. Daya opened his eyes smiling and looked at her.**_

_**Shreya- **__Ab please mujhe chod dijiye. Mujhe jaana hai._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya freed her and they both went from there.**_

_**FLESHBACK END**_

_**Daya, who was thinking this while laying on his bed, didn't realized that his life has been changed now. His eyes became full of tears. He looked beside him and saw Aarav sleeping peacefully. He smiled and kissed his forehead.**_

* * *

_**So what do you think the reason is? Why are Daya and Purvi not with their love? What can be the reason for all this?**_

_**A/N- Those questions are for you to think and answer. What do you think about the chapter? Do you like it or not? If you want me to continue the story, then please review. I will only continue, if i get many reviews. I really need reviews to continue the story, SO PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thank you to those who reviewed.**_

_**Samaira, Ananya Gautam, darey chk, raj, sakshi, Khushi Mehta, adk, paras, Rohit and all **__**Guests- Thank you for the reviews and i am happy that you all liked the story. **_

_**Dream princes, **__**getika, Rajvigirl, bhavika- You all are right.**_

**_sucheta, _**_**katiiy, shilpa patte 1, raveena negi 161, raveena negi 161, and all Guests- I really don't know what to do. I had started the story to make DaReya and SachVi together at the end, but after reading reviews from other people, i am confused.**_

_**anil ,amit, sunil, Nisha, Bobby, Rekha, umeah, Suraj- Do you all really want Daya and Purvi to be together?**_

_**Sorry if i didn't write anyone's name and for mistakes.**_

* * *

_**Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**Daya entered the Bureau and everyone wished him, but Shreya turned her head to the other side. Daya went to his desk and Shreya remembered something.**_

_**FLESHBACK, BEFORE 7 YEARS**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**All were working, but ACP called Sachin and Shreya into his cabin. They became confused, but went to his cabin.**_

_**In ACP's Cabin**_

_**Sachin- **__Kya baat hai sir?_

_**ACP- **__Sachin, tum dono ko Delhi jaana hoga._

_**Shreya- **__Delhi? Lekin kyun sir?_

_**ACP- **__Shreya, Delhi mein ek bahut hi khatarnak insaan hai jo abhi logo ko marr raha hai toh tum dono ko jaa kar usse giraftaar karna hai._

_**Sachin- **__Lekin sir, yeh toh Delhi ke officers bhi kar sakte hain._

_**ACP-**__ Kar sakte hain Sachin, lekin woh insaan waha ke sab officers ko jaanta hai, lekin woh tum dono ko nahi jaanega._

_**Shreya**__- Kitne dino ke liye jaana hoga sir?_

_**ACP-**__ Jab tak woh giraftaar nahi ho jaata._

_**Sachin & Shreya- **__OK sir._

_**At 7, everyone went home so DaReya went together.**_

_**In Car**_

_**Daya was driving and Shreya was sitting quietly.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya baat hai Shreya, tum aaj itni shant kyun ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Daya woh..._

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_Shreya- ACP sir ne kaha hai ki mujhe aur Sachin sir ko Delhi jaana hoga._

_**Daya- **__Kya? Lekin kyun?_

_**Shreya**__- Ek insaan ko giraftaar karne ke liye._

_**Daya-**__ Agar tum jaahogi toh main kaise rahunga?_

_**Shreya- **__Jaana toh hoga. Aur aaphi kehte hain na ki hamesha apna duty pehle aata hai._

_**Daya- **__Haan. Lekin please jaldi aana. _

_**Shreya- **__Koshish karenge._

_**FLESHBACK END**_

_**Shreya looked at Daya, but he was busy in his work. On the other hand, Purvi sent Aarav to the School and came back to the house. While coming back, she saw a couple, who were hugging each other. She smiled and remembered Sachin.**_

_**FLESHBACK**_

_**At the same evening as Shreya told Daya about ACP's decision, Sachin also told Purvi.**_

_**Purvi- **__Lekin Sachin, main aapne bina kaise rahungi?_

_**Sachin- **__Main samaj sakta hoon Purvi, lekin mujhe jaana hi hoga._

_**Purvi-**__ Lekin ACP sir kisi aur ko bhi toh bhej sakte hain na?_

_**Sachin- **__Purvi, unno ne mujh per bharosa kiya hai aur main unki yeh bharose ko tod nahi sakta._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai Sachin. Agar itna hi zaroori hai toh thik hai, lekin please jaldi aana._

_**Sachin-**__ Main bhi tumhare bina kaha keh sakta hoon._

_**Purvi smiled and hugged him.**_

_**FLESHBACK END**_

_**Tears fell from Purvi's eyes and she went from there.**_

_**In Bureau**_

_**Daya went to ACP's cabin to talk about Purvi.**_

_**Daya- **__Can i come in sir?_

_**ACP- **__Arre Daya tum? Aaho na._

_**Daya went inside and ACP smiled.**_

_**ACP- **__Batao, kya kehne aaye ho?_

_**Daya- **__Sir, mujhe aapse Purvi ke bare mein baat karna tha._

_**ACP-**__ Purvi ke bare mein, kya baat karni hai?_

_**Daya- **__Sir, aap toh jaante hain ki ab Aarav school jaata hai toh Purvi phir se Bureau join karna chahti hai._

_**ACP-**__ Yeh toh bahut acchi baat hai Daya. Purvi jaisi officer phir se CID mein hona acchi baat hai._

_**Daya-**__ Toh sir, kya Purvi kal se Bureau aa sakti hai?_

_**ACP-**__ Agar woh aana chahti hai toh zaroor aa sakti hai. Main sab kuch kar dunga._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai sir. Kal se Purvi Bureau join karegi._

_**ACP- **__Haan._

_**Daya- **__Thank you sir._

_**Daya smiled and came out of the cabin. He called Purvi to share the news, and Shreya was behind him.**_

_**On Phone**_

_**Purvi- **__Hello..._

_**Daya- **__Hello Purvi._

_**Shreya looked at Daya after hearing Purvi's name. **_

_**Purvi- **__Kya baat hai sir? Aapne aise call kyun kiya? Mera matlab..._

_**Daya-**__ Purvi, ek bahut accha news hai._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Daya- **__Tum kal se Bureau aa sakti ho._

_**Purvi- **__Sach sir? Kya aapne ACP sir se baat ki?_

_**Daya- **__Haan. Aur sir bhi bahut khus hai._

_**Purvi- **__Wow sir. Main aaj bahut khus hoon. Ab mujhe phir se CID ka pyaar millega._

_**Daya- **__Accha ab main rakta hoon._

_**Purvi-**__ Thik hai sir. Thank you._

_**Daya- **__Bye._

_**Daya diconnected the call and turned around, but became surprised seeing Shreya with tears.**_

_**Daya(moving closer)- **__Shreya tum? Tum ro kyun rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **__Main ro nahi rahi hoon sir. Aapko meri chainta karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Lekin tumhare aankho mein aanshu hain._

_**Shreya- **__Maine kaha na ki aapko meri chainta karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_**Daya- **__Lekin tum..._

_**Shreya moved from there and Daya went back to his desk. **_

_**Next Day, Daya and Purvi came to the Bureau and Purvi was so happy. Everyone smiled and hugged her, but Shreya didn't even looked at her. Purvi knew she is mad with her so she didn't say anything.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Welcome back to the Bureau Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you sir. Aaj mujhe aisa lag raha hai jaise main 7 saal bad apne ghar pe aayi ho._

_**Freddy- **__Aur humne tumhe din raat miss kiya._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you._

_**Abhijeet- **__Tum jaise Bureau ho chodke gayi thi aaj bhi Bureau waisa hi hai._

_**She looked around the Bureau, but there was not her Sachin.**_

_**Purvi- **__Haan sir, lekin ek baat hi kami hai._

_**Daya- **__Tum yeh kya keh rahi ho Purvi. Sab kuch toh waisa hi hai._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir._

_**Shreya became confused hearing "sir" from Purvi's mouth.**_

_**Shreya(thinking)- **__Shaadi ke itne saal ho gaye, lekin phir bhi Purvi Daya sir ko sir kyun bulati hai? Jo bhi ho mujhe kya? _

_**Abhijeet-**__ Kya badal gaya hai Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **__Jab maine Bureau choda tha tab sab haste the muskurate the, lekin abhi waisa bilkul bhi nahi hai._

_**Freddy- **__Matlab? Hum abhi bhi muskurate hain aur haste bhi hai._

_**Purvi-**__ Haan sir, lekin Shreya nahi._

_**Everyone looked at Shreya and Shreya looked at Purvi.**_

_**Shreya- **__Aisi koi baat nahi hai. Main bhi hasti hoon, muskurati hoon._

_**Purvi-**__ Lekin maine toh tumhe kabhi haste aur muskurate huye nahi dekha. Kahin tumhe mera phir se Bureau aana bura toh nahi laga?_

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe accha laga ki tum aayi. Sach mein._

_**Shreya smiled and hugged Purvi, but Daya and Purvi knew she was just doing it in front everyone. Meanwhile, ACP came and everyone wished him.**_

_**ACP- **__Welcome back Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you sir. _

_**Just then, someone entered. That person made everyone surprised.**_

* * *

_**So who do you think that person is? Why are they surprised? what is going to happen?**_

_**A/N- Do you liked the chapter? What do you think about it? Actually, i am very confused after reading reviews. Some wants DaReya and SachVi to be together and some wants Daya and Purvi. Please tell me who do you want so i can decide what to do in upcoming chapters. Do you want DaReya and SachVi or Daya and Purvi? I will decide after reading your reviews so please review. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thank you to those who reviewed.**_

_**raj, Neha, sakshi, adk, and neha- Thanks a lot for your reviews.**_

_**Khushi Mehta, dareya789, Anupama Mishra, dareya chk, raveena negi 161, zoomra, Ananya Gautam, Dream princes, CIDans, priya, Ansha, faziee, rajvi15, sucheta, shilpa patte 1, crazyforpurvi, anoushka roy, and all **_**_Guests- I will keep DaReya and SachVi together._**

_**amit, Rekha, Bobby, Raj, Rohit, Divya, umesh, sunil, rahul, sanju, ash, simi, bhavika, kavita, divya, tulai, Bhavesh, PANKAJ PATEL and Guest- Sorry guys. I didn't meant to hurt you or make you sad, but i can't make Daya and Purvi together. I got more reviews from those who want DaReya and SachVi. Only a review or two made me continue with DaReya and Sachin. I got 1 or 2 more reviews from DaReya and SachVi's fans than for you guys.  
**_

_**Sorry if i didn't write anyone's name or for mistakes. And i am really sorry to those who want Daya and Purvi. I really am sorry. Please read and review.  
**_

* * *

_**Just then, someone entered, who made everyone surprised**_

_**ACP- **__DCP Chitrole._

_**DCP came to Purvi and smiled. Everyone became confused and Purvi didn't know what to do as he never did that before.**_

_**DCP- **__Badhe dukh ke saath kehna pad raha hai ki Welcome back to the Bureua Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Thank... thank you sir, lekin yeh dukh ki baat kaise hai?_

_**ACP- **__Woh kya hai na Purvi, jab bhi koi accha kam hota hai toh Chitrole saab ko dukh hi hota hai. _

_**DCP-**__ Aisa nahi hai Pradyuman._

_**Daya- **__Toh phir kaisa hai sir?_

_**DCP- **__Tum sab toh mere bache ho. Aur yeh Purvi... Purvi toh meri beti hai. Lekin main apna ek beta ko bahut miss kar raha hoon._

_**Abhijeet- **__Hum sab toh yahi hai sir, toh aap kisko miss kar rahe hain?_

_**DCP- **__Sachin ko._

_**Everyone became sad and Purvi lower her head. Seeing everyone sad, Shreya remembered something.**_

_**FLESHBACK, WHEN SACHIN AND SHREYA HAD GONE TO DELHI.**_

_**Sachin and Shreya had went to the hill to caugh the criminal. They found the criminal and they were about to caugh him, but the criminal pushed Sachin from the top. The criminal ran from there and Shreya tried her best to pull Sachin, but failed. She looked here and there hoping someone to help them, but there were no one.**_

_**Shreya- **__Sir, koshish kariye._

_**Sachin- **__Rehne do Shreya. Sabko keh dena ki Sachin duty per marra tha. Aur Purvi ko..._

_**Before he could say anything, Sachin fell down. Shreya was with full of tears. She felt guilty thinking she didn't be able to save him. She tried hard to find Sachin, but failed. No one found Sachin anywhere.**_

_**FLESHBACK END.**_

_**DCP looked at everyone and all were sad.**_

_**DCP- **__Tum sab sach kehte ho. Jab bhi main yaha aata hoon na toh kuch na kuch gadbad karke hi jaata hoon. Kar diya na maine tum sabko dukhi? Ab main jaa raha hoon._

_**DCP went from there and Daya came to Purvi. Shreya looked at them and went to her desk. Both Daya and Purvi saw that and looked at each other.**_

_**Daya- **__Purvi woh..._

_**Purvi- **__Aap chinta mat kijiye sir. Main bilkul thik hoon. Aur agar aap Shreya ki baat karna chahte hain toh main usse baat karungi._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai._

_**Daya went to his desk and Purvi went to hers, which she had left before 7 years. She smiled seeing the desk and tried her best to work like she used to, but she was keep remembering Sachin.**_

_**Outside Aarav's School**_

_**Aarav was waiting for Purvi to pick him. He waited almost half an hour, but she didn't came. Aarav thought he could walk a little so he was walking on the road, but a car was coming and was about to hit him, but a man pulled him.**_

_**Man- **__Aap thik toh hona beta?_

_**Aarav- **__Haan Uncle. Main thik hoon. Thank you Uncle._

_**Man- **__Aapke Mammy Papa kaha hai?_

_**Aarav- **__Apne kaam pe gaye hain._

_**Man- **__Toh woh aapko pick karne nahi aaye?_

_**Aarav- **__Nahi._

_**Man- **__Aapko aapka address pata hai?_

_**Aarav- **__Nahi._

_**Man-**__ Accha thik hai. Jab tak aapke Mammy ya Papa nahi aa jaate, hum yahi unka wait karenge. Thik hai?_

_**Aarav- **__OK Uncle._

_**In Bureau**_

_**Purvi looked at the time and became surprised. She ran to Daya and he looked at her confusingly.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, mujhe Aarav ko pick karne jaana hoga._

_**Daya- **__Haan toh jaaho na. Aur jaldi jaho, late mat hona._

_**Purvi- **__Late ho chuki hai._

_**Daya- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi- **__Haan._

_**Daya- **__Isse pehle ki aur bhi late ho jaaye. Tum jaho._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai. Aap ACP sir ko bata dena ki main jaldi chali gayi._

_**Daya- **__Bata dunga._

_**Purvi- **__Thank you._

_**Purvi ran from there.**_

_**Outside Aarav's School**_

_**Aarav- **__Uncle._

_**Uncle- **__Bolo beta._

_**Aarav- **__Mujhe Mummy Papa ne kaha hai ki badho ke naam puchna galat baat hoti hai, lekin aapka naam kya hai?_

_**Uncle(smiling)-**__ Kyun jaanna chahte ho aap?_

_**Aarav-**__ Aap itne aache hain toh jab main apne Mammy Papa ko aapke bare mein batauga toh kya naam bataunga._

_**Uncle- **__Aapka naam kya hai?_

_**Aarav- **__Aarav._

_**Uncle- **__Wow! Yeh toh bahut accha naam hai._

_**Aarav- **__Thank you Uncle. Aur aapka?_

_**Uncle- **__Mera naam Sachin hai._

_**Aarav- **__Aapka bhi naam bahut accha hai._

_**Sachin-**__ Accha? Hoga, lekin aapke jitna nahi._

_**Both of them smiled and Aarav saw Purvi's car and became happy.**_

_**Aarav- **__Mammy aa gayi._

_**Sachin- **__Kaha?_

_**Aarav- **__Woh gaadi meri Mammy ka hai._

_**Sachin- **__Pakka wohi hai?_

_**Aarav- **__Haan._

_**Sachin-**__ Accha aap jahiye, main yaha se dekhta hoon._

_**Aarav- **__Thik hai. Bye Sachin uncle._

_**Sachin- **__Bye._

_**Sachin smiled and Aarav ran toward Purvi's car. Purvi became shocked seeing Aarav running. Aarav came inside the car said bye to Sachin. Purvi tried to look at him, but he had already gone from there.**_

_**Purvi- **__Waha kaun tha Aarav?_

_**Aarav- **__Mammy ek bahut acche Uncle the. _

_**Purvi- **__Waise i am sorry ki main late ho gayi._

_**Aarav- **__Koi baat nahi Mammy. Woh the na mere saath._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin Aarav woh tha kaun?_

_**Aarav- **__Sachin Uncle._

_**Purvi- **__Sach... Sachin?_

_**Aarav- **__Haan. Aur aapko pata hai woh bahut handsome hain._

_**Purvi(smiling)- **__Lekin tumse zyada handsome toh koi nahi hai._

_**Aarav- **__Papa bhi nahi?_

_**Purvi(smiling)- **__Nahi._

_**Aarav- **__Ab jab main uss Uncle se millunga na toh main unhe ghar le kar aahunga._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai, lekin ab chalte hain._

_**Aarav- **__Haan, bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_**Purvi smiled and they went home, but Purvi felt something unknown in her heart, hearing Sachin's name. At 7:30, Daya came home and Aarav ran to him to tell about Sachin.**_

_**Aarav- **__Papa mujhe aapse koi zaroori baat karni hai._

_**Daya- **__Itna kya zaroori hai?_

_**Purvi(from kitchen)- **__Arre Aarav pehle apne papa ko baithne toh do._

_**Daya came and sat on sofa and Aarav sat near him and Purvi was in kitchen making dinner.**_

_**Daya- **__Ab batao. Kya baat hai?_

_**Aarav- **__Mujhe aaj ek bahut acche Uncle mille._

_**Daya- **__Kaun uncle?_

_**Aarav- **__Sachin uncle._

_**Both Daya and Purvi looked at each other.**_

_**Daya- **__Sachin Uncle?_

_**Aarav-**__ Haan Papa. Aur aapko pata hai woh bahut acche the._

_**Daya- **__Accha?_

_**Aarav- **__Haan. _

_**Daya- **__Woh kaha mille the tumhe?_

_**Aarav- **__School ke bahar._

_**Daya- **__Accha thik hai. Tum khana khalo, main aata hoon._

_**Aarav- **__Thik hai._

_**All of them did their dinner and Daya made Aarav sleep and came to Purvi. When he came, he saw Purvi in deep thought.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya soch rahi ho Purvi?_

_**Purvi-**__ Mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha sir ki yeh sab ho kya raha hai._

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Aarav kehta hai ki usne Sachin dekha aur usse baat bhi ki._

_**Daya- **__Tum bhi kamal karti ho Purvi. Kya iss duniya mein sirf ek hi Sachin hai? Nahi na?_

_**Purvi-**__ Main jaanti hoon ki iss duniya mein aise bahut log hain jiske naam Sachin hai, lekin phir bhi mujhe kuch agal feel ho raha hai._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Purvi-**__ Matlab yeh ki jab Aarav ne Sachin ke baare mein mujhe bataya toh mujhe aisa laga jaise woh mera hi Sachin hai._

_**Daya- **__Agar woh tumhara hi Sachin hai na Purvi toh bahut accha hai. Waise tum Aarav ko kehna ki jab agle baar woh Sachin se millega toh ghar pe le kar aaye._

_**Purvi- **__Ji, thik hai._

_**Daya-**__ Accha ab tum so jaho, kal Bureau jaana hai._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, woh Shreya..._

_**Daya- **__Tum Shreya ki chinta mat karo._

_**Purvi- **__Nahi sir. Shreya ko yeh lagta hai ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain, iss liye humne shaadi ki, lekin sach yeh nahi hai. Hama usse sach batana hoga._

_**Daya-**__ Lekin Purvi woh mujhse baat tak nahi karna chahti toh main usse sachai kaise batau._

_**Purvi- **__Aap iss baat ki tension mat lijiye. Main hoon na, main karungi usse baat._

_**Daya- **__Thik hai. Good night._

_**Purvi- **__Ji._

_**Daya went to his room and Purvi slept.**_

_**Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**Everyone came and wished each other, but Shreya was still unhappy seeing Daya and Purvi. Purvi saw that and went to her.**_

_**Purvi-**__ Shreya, woh mujhe tumse kuch baat karni thi._

_**Shreya- **__Bolo._

_**Purvi- **__Yaha sab hain, toh kya hum kahin aur chal sakte hain?_

_**Shreya- **__Mere pas time nahi hai, tumhe jo bolna hai jaldi se bolo._

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai. Shreya tum hamare... i mean mere aur Daya sir ke bare mein jo sochti ho woh sach nahi hai._

_**Shreya-**__ Dekho Purvi, mere pas time bilkul bhi nahi hai toh tum please jaldi se bolo._

_**Purvi- **__Daya sir aur main, hum ek dusre se pyaar nahi karte._

_**Shreya- **__Oh god Purvi. Tumhe kya lagta hai ki agar tum yeh bol dogi toh main maan jahungi?_

_**Purvi- **__Tumhe maanna hoga Shreya. Yeh sach hai ki hum ek dusre se pyaar nahi karte. Daya sir tumse pyaar karte hain._

_**Shreya- **__The! Daya sir, mujhse pyaar karte the, lekin ab nahi karte. Aur waise bhi mujhe toh lag raha hai ki shayad woh bhi sab ek natak tha._

_**Purvi- **__Tum yeh kaisi baat kar rahi ho Shreya? Daya sir tumse pyaar karte hain aur bahut karte hain aur hamesha karenge._

_**Shreya- **__Ek pal ke liye maine maan liya ki Daya sir mujhse pyaar karte hain, lekin unno ne tumse shaadi kyun ki? _

_**Purvi- **__Kyunki..._

_**Shreya- **__Batao Purvi. _

_**FLESHBACK, ALMOST 8 YEARS AGO**__**.**_

_**Shreya called in Bureau and said that Sachin has fell down from the top of hill. Purvi was too shocked listening to that and she was feeling like, she had lost everything. Purvi always used to laugh and play in Bureua, but from that day, she completely changed herself. She just used to came and do her work and go. She never really talk with anyone. And Daya on the other hand was missing Shreya and was worried thinking she is safe or not. But one day, Purvi came to Bureau and was doing her work, but felt something different. She had never felt like that before and she was confused thinking what is happening to her. Just then, someone called and there was a case reported so all were about to go, but Purvi just fell down on the floor. Everyone became shocked seeing that.**_

_**ACP- **__Oh god._

_**Everyone went to her.**_

_**Abhijeet- **__Yeh toh behosh ho gayi._

_**ACP- **__Lekin hama jaana hai._

_**Daya- **__Sir, aap sab jahiye._

_**Abhijeet- **__Aur Purvi?_

_**Daya- **__Main usse doctor ke pas le jahunga. Aur waise bhi kuch dino se Purvi kuch khoyi khoyi se hai toh ho sakta hai ki isse kuch hua ho. Aap sab jahiye._

_**ACP- **__Thik hai._

_**Everyone went to crime scene and Daya took Purvi to the doctor. Doctor checked Purvi and smiled seeing Daya.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua doctor?_

_**Doctor- **__Chinta ki koi baat nahi._

_**Daya-**__ Lekin yeh behosh kaise huyi?_

_**Doctor- **__Aap kuch der wait kijiye, report aate hi main bata dungi._

_**Daya- **__Ji._

_**Daya went outside and waited for the report. After sometimes, the doctor came with the report and smiled looking at Daya.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya baat hai doctor?_

_**Doctor- **__Aap Papa bane wale hain._

_**Daya- **__Kya? Main papa?... Kya matlab?_

_**Doctor- **__Aapki wife pregnant hai._

_**Daya was too shocking hearing that.**_

_**Daya- **__Aapka matlab hai ki Purvi pregnant hai?_

_**Doctor- **__Ji._

_**The doctor gave him the report and went from there. Daya went inside and looked at Purvi. Purvi saw his shocked face and became confused.**_

_**Purvi- **__Kya hua sir? Aur main yaha kaise?_

_**Daya- **__Purvi woh tum..._

_**Purvi- **__Kya baat hai sir?_

_**Daya-**__ Purvi tum pregnant ho. You are pregnant._

_**Purvi- **__Kya?_

_**Purvi became shocked and she was full of tears. Daya became more shocked seeing that.**_

_**Daya- **__Kya hua?_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, main pregnant?_

_**Daya- **__Haan._

_**Purvi- **__Lekin sir..._

_**Daya- **__Tum tension kyun le rahi ho Purvi? Yeh bacha jiska hai, tum usse shaadi karlo._

_**Purvi- **__Kaise shaadi karlu sir? Mujhe toh pata bhi nahi hai ki woh zinda bhi hai ya..._

_**Daya- **__Matlab?_

_**Purvi- **__Matlab... Yeh bacha Sachin sir ka hai._

_**Daya was completely shocked after hearing that.**_

_**Daya- **__Sach... Sachin ka?_

_**Purvi- **__Haan sir._

_**Daya- **__Yeh kya ho gaya Purvi? Sachin toh..._

_**Purvi totally broke down and sat on the bed. Daya became worried seeing that. He didn't know what to do, but couldn't see her crying like that.**_

_**Purvi- **__Ab kya hoga sir? Main isse janm dena chahti hoon. Yeh mera aur Sachin ke pyaar ka nishani hai. Lekin main isse janm kaise dungi? Meri toh shaadi bhi nahi huyi hai. Sab isse najayaz kahenge._

_**Purvi started crying more and Daya was looking at her with blank look. He went near her and held her hand. Purvi looked at him with full of tears.**_

_**Daya- **__Chalo._

_**Purvi- **__Kaha?_

_**Daya- **__Mandir._

_**Purvi- **__Kyun?_

_**Daya- **__Shaadi karne._

_**Purvi- **__Shaadi?_

_**Daya- **__Main tumhe aise rote huye nahi dekhna chahta Purvi. Iss liye, hum shaadi kar rahe hain._

_**Purvi-**__ Nahi sir. Main aapse shaadi nahi kar sakti._

_**Daya- **__Main jaanta hoon Purvi ki tum Sachin se pyaar karti ho aur hamesha karogi, lekin abhi baat alag hai._

_**Purvi- **__Main Shreya ki baat kar rahi ho._

_**Daya- **__Shreya?_

_**Purvi-**__ Ji sir. Aap Shreya se pyaar karte hain aur woh bhi aapse pyaar karti hai. Main nahi chahti ki meri wajase aap dono ya kisi ki bhi zindagi mein koi problem ho._

_**Daya thought of Purvi's word. He thought about Shreya, but the situation was very difficult now. He took a look at Purvi and became very sad as she was crying bedly. He couldn't see anyone crying like that so finally he dicided. He pulled Purvi's hand and they went to the temple. Purvi became completely shocked seeing that.**_

_**At Temple**_

_**Daya was still pulling Purvi's hand and she was still totally shocked.**_

_**Purvi- **__Sir, aap yeh kya kar rahe hain?_

_**Daya- **__Hum shaadi kar rahe hain._

_**Purvi- **__Sir, maine kaha na ki main aapse shaadi nahi kar sakti._

_**Daya- **__Tum apne bache ko janm dena chahti hona?_

_**Purvi- **__Chahti hoon, lekin main ek bache ke liye aapki aur Shreya ki zindagi barbad nahi kar sakti._

_**Daya-**__ Main tumhari baat samaj sakta hoon Purvi, lekin abhi condition bahut alag hai._

_**Purvi- **__Condition jitna bhi alag kyun na ho, lekin main aapse shaadi nahi kar sakti. Main jaanti hoon ki aap meri madat kar rahe hain, lekin mujhe aisi madat nahi chahiye jis madat ke wajase aapki zindagi barbad ho sakti hai._

_**Daya-**__ Toh thik hai Purvi. Agar tumhe mujhse shaadi nahi karni toh kamse kam duniya ke samne toh meri biwi ban jaho._

_**Purvi- **__Matlab?_

_**Daya- **__Matlab yeh ki bhale hi humne shaadi naaki ho, lekin hum duniya ke saamne aisa natak karenge jaise hamari shaadi ho chuki hai._

_**Purvi- **__Isse kya hoga sir?_

_**Daya- **__Agar hum natak karenge toh tumhare bache ko koi najayaz nahi kahega. _

_**Purvi- **__Thik hai sir._

_**FLESHBECK END**_

_**Purvi told everything to Shreya and Shreya felt guilty for her act.**_

_**Shreya- **__Toh iska matlab Daya sir ne aur tumne shaadi nahi ki?_

_**Purvi- **__Nahi._

_**Shreya-**__ I am sorry Purvi. Mujhe yeh sab pata nahi tha._

_**Purvi-**__ Main jaanti hoon ki tumhe yeh sab pata nahi tha kyunki tumne kabhi Daya sir ko kuch bolna ka mauka hi nahi diya. Woh bahut pehle se tumhe yeh sach batana chahte the, lekin..._

_**Shreya- **__Mujhe aaj aapne aap per garv ho raha hai yeh jaan kar ki main jis insaan se pyaar karti hoon woh sach mein bahut accha hai. Daya sir ne tumhe iss duniya ke batein se dur rakne ke liye apne bare mein bhi nahi socha. Lekin i am sorry Purvi._

_**Purvi- **__Tum ek hi baat ke liye kitni baar sorry bologi?_

_**Shreya- **__Main usse baat ke liye sorry nahi keh rahi hoon kyunki mujhe pata hai tumne mujhe maaf kardiya aur Daya sir bhi kar denge._

_**Purvi- **__Toh phir sorry kis baat ke liye?_

_**Shreya- **__Main Sachin sir ko uss din bacha nahi payi. Agar main uss din unko bacha pati toh aaj yeh sab kabhi nahi hota._

_**Purvi- **__Iss mein tumhari koi galti nahi hai Shreya. Shayad mera kismat mein yehi likha tha._

_**Shreya- **__Thank you Purvi. Tumhe pata nahi hai ki aaj mujhe kaisa feel ho raha hai. Aaj main dono khushi bhi hoon aur dukhi bhi._

_**Purvi- **__Dukhi kyun?_

_**Shreya- **__Maine Daya sir ko aur tumhe kitna galat samja._

_**Purvi- **__Tumhe dukhi hone ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

_**Both of them smiled and hugged each other. Daya saw them hugging from his desk and smiled. Just then, someone came, who made everyone super shocked.**_

* * *

_**So who do you think it is? Why are they super shocked? What do you think is going to happen next?**_

_**A/N- So how was the chapter guys? Do you like it or not? And again i am sorry to those who want Daya and Purvi. I can't make them together in this story, but i will try to write another story on them just for you guys. I am sorry if i hurt you. So what do you think about the chapter? Please tell me your thoughts and guesses. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.**_

_**Thanks to- katiiy,**__** 161,**__** dareya789, Ansha, Ananya Gautam, priya, duo angel, Anupama Mishra, CIDans, Neha, muskan, 1 and all Guests- Thank you so much for the reviews.  
**_

_** dareya chk, geetika, barkha, **__****__****__**adk, zoomra, prasanthi, crazyforpurvi and all Guests- Yes, It's Sachin who made them super shocked.  
**_

_****__****__**nisha, rekha- I know you want Daya and Purvi, but i don't have any idea so if you really want Daya and Purvi then you must have to give me some ideas about what type of story do you want. I will try to write on them, but i really need ideas now.**_

_****__****__**Sorry if i didn't mention anyone's names or for mistakes.**_

* * *

_**Everyone became super shocked seeing Sachin at the door. And Sachin was smiling seeing all of them. Sachin came to everyone and all were still shocked. **_

**_ACP- _**_Sachin..._

**_Sachin smiled and came to him and Purvi was just looking at him._**

**_Sachin- _**_Ji sir._

**_ACP- _**_Tum zinda ho?_

**_Sachin- _**_Toh aap sabko kya laga ki main itni jaldi aap sabka pich chod dunga?_

**_Daya-_**_ Aisa nahi hai Sachin, lekin tum toh..._

**_Sachin- _**_Ji sir. Main gir gaya tha._

**_Abhijeet- _**_Toh phir tum..._

_**Sachin- **Main batata hoon.  
_

**_FLESHBACK, AFTER SACHIN FELL FROM THE HILL_**

**_Sachin was on the ground not in his senses anymore, but some people were coming to that direction so they saw him. The people took Sachin to their village and after a day, he came back to his senses. All the people became happy seeing him in senses so they came to him._**

**_Man- _**_Kaise ho beta?_

**_Sachin- _**_Main..._

**_Woman- _**_Lagta hai sir pe gairi chot hone ke karan abhi bhi kamjori hai. Hum bad mein aate hain._

**_They were about to go and Sachin spoke._**

**_Sachin- _**_Main kaun hoon?_

_**Everyone looked at him with confused look.**_

**_Man- _**_Kaun hoon matlab? Kya tumhe pata nahi ki tum kaun ho?_

**_Sachin- _**_Nahi. Kaun hoon main?_

**_Woman- _**_Hama pata nahi ki tum kaun ho. Humne tumne zamin per dekh kar yaha laya hai. Shayad tum uppar se gir gaye the._

**_Sachin- _**_Mere kapde kaha hain?_

**_Woman_**_- Unn sab mein khoon tha toh humne phek diya._

**_Sachin- _**_Uske andar kya tha, aapne dekha?_

**_Man- _**_Nahi._

**_Everyone became worried and slowing Sachin became better, but his memory was still lost. So, Sachin lived there for 7 years without knowing who is he. One day, he was just walking on the road, but heard some noise so he went to that direction. Sachin became shocked seeing some goons, who were about to shoot a girl. Sachin didn't know what to do so he ran to the girl. The goons became confused seeing Sachin there._**

**_Goon1- _**_Marne aaye ho kya?_

**_Sachin- _**_Dekho agar tum kisiko marna hi chahte ho toh mujhe marro, lekin isse chod do._

**_Goon2-_**_ Dekh yeh tera mamla nahi hai. Tu apne rashte jaa aur hamare kaam mein rukavat mat ban._

**_Sachin- _**_Please isse choddo._

**_The goon pushed Sachin and his head hit a big rock. The girl started crying and the blood was coming from Sachin's head. Sachin started remembering all the CID team and specially Purvi. He became confused thinking who those people are, but just then the another goon hit him on his head. Sachin fell down and he started remembering all the things. He hardly get up and looked at the girl. The girl was crying seeing all that and the goons were laughing. Sachin picked up some rocks and hit on the goons. Before the goons could do anything, Sachin took the girl from there. Sachin took the girl to her house and came to where he used to live from 7 years. The woman became worried seeing blood on Sachin's head, but became more surprised seeing him smiling._**

**_Woman-_**_ Kya hua beta? Tumhare sir per yeh chot aur yeh khoon kaise?_

**_Sachin- _**_Kaki..._

**_Woman- _**_Kya hua?_

**_Sachin-_**_ Kaki, mujhe sab kuch yaad aa gaya._

**_Woman- _**_Matlab?_

**_Sachin- _**_Mujhe pata chal gaya hai ki main kaun hoon._

**_Woman- _**_Yeh toh bahut accha hua beta. Lekin pehle aayo, main yeh chot per davi laga deti hoon._

**_Sachin-_**_ Ji._

**_The woman cleaned the blood and applied medicine and Sachin was still smiling._**

**_Woman- _**_Ab batao. Kaun ho tum?_

**_Sachin- _**_Main ek CID officer hoon._

**_Woman- _**_CID matlab?_

**_Sachin- _**_Matlab, jaise police wale hote hain na waise hi._

**_Woman-_**_ Arre wah. Aur tumhara naam kya hai?_

**_Sachin- _**_Sachin._

**_Woman-_**_ Aaj main bahut khush hoon. Kitne saalo bad tumhe apna pehchan pata chal gaya._

**_Sachin-_**_ Accha Kaki, main Mumbai jaana chahta hoon._

**_Woman- _**_Mumbai?_

**_Sachin-_**_ Arre main wohi rehta hoon, matlab tha._

**_Woman- _**_Ab main tumhe rok toh nahi sakti, lekin sabko mil kar jaana. Tumhe toh pata hi hai ki subko tum kitne pasand ho._

**_Sachin(smiling)- _**_Thik hai._

**_Sachin met everyone in the village and came to Mumbai._**

**_FLESHBACK END_**

**_Everyone became surprised and Purvi was full of tears. Sachin came to Purvi and held her face into his palms. Everyone became confused because they didn't know about Daya and Purvi's fake marriage, but DaReya smiled. Sachin wiped her tears and hugged her tightly. Purvi was still shocked and she didn't know what to do. She was just standing with tears on her eyes. After sometimes, he get separated and looked at everyone._**

**_Sachin- _**_Kya hua?_

**_ACP- _**_Yeh kya tha?_

**_Sachin- _**_Purvi ne aap sabko bataya nahi ki hum ek dusre se pyaar karte hain?_

**_Everyone became surprised, but DaReya smiled and Purvi was just standing._**

**_Abhijeet- _**_Yeh tum kya keh rahe ho Sachin?_

**_Sachin- _**_Yeh sach hai sir._

**_Just then, a case get reported so all went to the crime scene. Purvi just did her work and did_****_n't even talk to Sachin. Sachin was being confused seeing that. After some hours, the case get solved and Purvi went to get Aarav from school. The was solved so ACP told everyone to go home so all went. All left and Daya was also about to go, but Shreya stopped him._**

**_Shreya- _**_Sir, mujhe aapse baat karni hai._

**_Daya-_**_ Main jaanta hoon ki tumhe kya baat karni hai._

**_Shreya- _**_I am sorry, maine aapko aur Purvi ko kitna galat samja._

**_Daya-_**_ Sorry, tumhe nahi mujhe bolna chahiye Shreya._

**_Shreya- _**_Nahi nahi sir. Aapne toh bahut accha kaam kiya hai. Agar main aapki jagah per hoti toh shayad main bhi aapke jinta nahi kar paati._

**_Daya- _**_Nahi, Shreya. Mujhe kamse kam tumse baat karna chahiye tha, lekin maine tumse bina kuch kahe hi decision le liya._

**_Shreya- _**_It's OK sir. Aapne jo bhi kiya bahut aacha kiya, kaash aap jaise iss duniya mein aur bhi log hote._

**_Daya-_**_ Waise, main samaj sakta hoon ki tumne mujhe maaf kyun nahi kiya. Maine kaam hi aisa kiya hai._

**_Shreya- _**_Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain sir? Maine aapko maaf kar diya._

**_Daya- _**_Mujhe nahi lagta._

**_Shreya- _**_Kyun sir?_

**_Daya- _**_Kyunki agar tumne mujhe maaf kar diya hota toh tum mujhe sir nahi bulati._

**_Shreya- _**_Woh toh bas..._

**_Daya- _**_It's OK._

**_Daya was about to go, but Shreya held his hand._**

_**Shreya-** Daya please. Maine aapko maaf kar diya._

_**Daya- **Sach mein maaf kar diya na?_

_**Shreya- **Haan._

_**They smiled and hugged each other after 7 years. On the other hand, Purvi was driving toward Aarav school, but was thinking of what happened today. She was still shocked seeing her Sachin in front her. She parked the car on the road and started crying. She didn't even know why was she crying, but she just wanted to cry.**_

_**Outside Aarav's School**_

_**Everyone went to their house with their parents, but Purvi was not there to pick Aarav today also. Aarav felt sad and he was hungry also so he sat under a tree waiting for Purvi. Sachin was coming from from Bureau and saw Aarav sitting sadly under the tree.**_

_**Sachin(thinking)-** Yeh toh Aarav hai. Lagta hai aaj bhi iske parents late ho gaye. Main hi uske pas jaata hoon, varna kal ki taara phir se gaadi ke aage aa jaayega._

_**Sachin parked his car on the side and came to Aarav. Aarav smiled seeing him and Sachin sat near him.**_

**_Aarav- _**_Uncle aap?_

**_Sachin- _**_Kaise ho Aarav?_

**_Aarav_**_**-** Main thik hoon uncle, aap kaise ho?_

**_Sachin- _**_Main bhi thik thak hi hoon. Kya aaj bhi tumhare Mommy late ho gayi?_

**_Aarav-_**_ Haan uncle. Shayad kaam mein busy hongi._

**_Sachin_**_**-** Toh tumhare Papa bhi toh aa sakte hain na?_

**_Aarav-_**_ Haan uncle, lekin Papa bhi toh busy honge._

**_Sachin-_**_ Kaisa kaam karte hain woh?_

**_Aarav- _**_Uncle, mere Mommy aur Papa dono cop hai._

**_Sachin- _**_Accha?_

**_Aarav- _**_CID officers hain woh._

**_Sachin-_**_CID officers?_

**__****_Aarav- _**___Haan._

**__****_Sachin- _**___Phir toh main unhe jaanta hi honga. Kya hai unka naam?_

**__****_Aarav- _**___Mere Papa ka naam Senior Inspector Daya hai._

**__****_Sachin became surprised, but smiled._**

**__****_Sachin(thinking)- Arre wah. Daya sir aur Shreya ka beta aur woh bhi itna badha. Lagta hai inn 7 saalo mein maine bahut kuch missed kar diya. Agar main gira nahi hota toh shayad mera bhi beta itna hi badha hota. Lekin mera kismat itna accha kaha?_**

**__****_Aarav-_**___ Aap mere papa ko jaante ho?_

**__****_Sachin- _**___Haan haan._

**__****_Aarav- _**___Kaise?_

**__****_Sachin- _**___Main bhi ek CID officer hoon._

**__****_Aarav- _**___Wow! Really uncle?_

**__****_Sachin- _**___Haan._

**__****_Aarav-_**___ Uncle, main bhi badha ho kar CID officer banna chahta hoon._

**__****_Sachin-_**___ Yeh toh bahut acchi baat._

**__****_Aarav- _**___Aur kya aap meri Mommy ko bhi jaante ho?_

**__****_Sachin_**___- Haan jaanta hoon. Hum saath mein kaam karte hain._

**__****_Aarav-_**___ Accha uncle, mere Mommy Papa aapko ek baar dekhna chahte hain._

**__****_Sachin- _**___Mujhe?_

**__****_Aarav- _**___Haan._

**__****_Sachin- _**___Lekin kyun?_

**__****_Aarav- _**___Woh kal maine aapke bare mein bataya toh woh aapse milna chahte hain._

**__****_Sachin- _**___Lekin woh mujhe jaante hain._

**__****_Aarav- _**___Lekin phir bhi. Ek baar please._

**__****_Sachin-_**___ Thik hai, lekin tumhari Mommy kaha reh gayi?_

**__****_Aarav- _**___Woh aa gayi._

**__****_Sachin- _**___Kaha?_

**__****_Aarav(pointing toward Purvi's car)- _**___Woh rahi?_

**__****_Sachin- _**___Accha thik hai. Chalo._

**__****_Sachin and Aarav came to Purvi's car and Purvi became shocked seeing Sachin with Aarav. _**

**__****_Purvi(thinking)_**___- Sachin, Aarav ke saath kar kya rahe hain? Kahin inhe pata toh nahi chal gaya ki Aarav mera beta hai. Oh god, unhe lagta hai ki main pehle jaisi hi hoon, lekin agar unhe pata chalega ki main Aarav ki Maa hoon toh woh galat samjenge. Unhe toh pata bhi nahi hai ki Aarav unka beta hai._

**__****_Just then, Sachin and Aarav came to Purvi and Sachin went shocked seeing Purvi. Aarav smiled, but Purvi was worried._**

**__****_Sachin- _**___Purvi...?_

**__****_Aarav_**___- Uncle, yeh hai meri Mommy._

**__****_Sachin-_**___ Tumhari Mommy?_

**__****_Aarav- _**___Haan uncle._

**__****__****__****_Sachin- _**_______Lekin yeh kaise ho sakta hai?_

**__****__****__****_Aarav- _**_______Kya hua uncle?_

**__****__****__****_Sachin-_**_______ Beta, are you sure ki yehi tumhari Mommy hai?_

**__****__****__****_Aarav-_**_______ Haan._

**__****__****__****_Sachin looked at Purvi and she was sitting inside the car with tears on her eyes. Sachin went to Purvi and made her come out of the car._**

**__****__****__****_Sachin- _**_______Purvi, yeh Aarav kya keh raha hai?_

**__****__****__****_Purvi- _**_______Sachin woh..._

**__****__****__****_Aarav became confused seeing them. _**

**__****__****__****_Sachin-_**_______ Purvi, please keh do ki Aarav jo bhi keh raha hai woh sab jhut hai. Main jaanta hoon, tum mere alaba kisi aur ke bare mein soch bhi nahi sakti toh Aarav tumhara beta kaise ho sakta hai?_

**__****__****__****_Purvi- _**_______Aarav..._

**__****__****__****_Sachin- _**_______Bolo Purvi._

**__****__****__****_Purvi-_**_______ Aarav jhut nahi bol raha hai sir. Aarav mera hi beta hai._

**__****__****__****_Sachin- _**_______Yeh kaise ho sakta hai Purvi? Tum zaroor mazak kar rahi ho._

**__****__****__****_Purvi- _**_______Nahi sir. Aarav mera hi beta hai._

**__****__****__****_Sachin- _**_______Lekin Aarav toh Daya sir ka beta hai na toh woh tumhara kaise ho sakta hai?_

**__****__****__****_Purvi looked at Aarav, who was just listening to them with confused look._**

**__****__****__****_Sachin- _**_______Please Purvi batao._

**__****__****__****_Purvi- _**_______Sir, please aap jaahiye._

**__****__****__****_Sachin- _**_______Purvi, kya tumne Daya sir se shaadi kar liya?_

**__****__****__****_Purvi- _**_______Sir, woh..._

**__****__****__****_Sachin(smiling)-_**_______ Main samaj gaya Purvi. Tumhe laga ki main marr gaya iss liye tumne Daya sir se shaadi ki right?_

**__****__****__****_Purvi- _**_______Nahi sir, aisa nahi hai._

**__****__****__****_Sachin-_**_______ Aisa hi hai Purvi. Bache kabhi jhut nahi bolte. Agar Aarav keh raha hai ki Daya sir uske Papa hain aur tum uski Mommy ho toh woh sahi keh raha hai. Lekin tum chinta mat karo, maine 7 saal tumhare bina guzare hain toh ________________aage ki zindagi bhi tumhare bina jeene ki _khosish kaunga. Main jaanta hoon ki tumhara bina mujhe bahut muskil hoga, lekin main tumhare hasti khati zindagi mein aa kar usse bardad nahi karna chahta.

**__****__****__****_Sachin went from there with tears and Purvi was crying. Aarav became shocked after hearing all that so he came to Purvi. Purvi just hugged Aarav and cried at loud. Sachin turned at looked at them and went from there. Purvi made Aarav sit and they went to their house, but Purvi was still full of tears and Aarav was still confused. Purvi wiped her tears so Aarav couldn't see, but it was already too late._**

**__****__****__****_In Car_**

**__****__****__****_Aarav-_**_______ Mommy, aap please mat ro na? Main aapko rote huye nahi dekh sakta._

**__****__****__****_Purvi-_**_______ Main kaha ro rahi hoon Aarav. Shayad aankho mein kuch chala gaya hai._

**__****__****__****_Aarav-_**_______ Mommy, aap mujhse jhut mat bolo. Main jaanta hoon ki aap dukhi ho, lekin mujhe bhi toh batao na ki aap kyun dukhi ho._

**__****__****__****_Purvi- _**_______Main dukhi nahi hoon beta._

**__****__****__****_Aarav- _**_______Aap Sachin uncle ke wajase dukhi ho na? Unno ne kitna kuch kaha aapko._

**__****__****__****_Purvi-_**_______ Arre nahi nahi Aarav. Sachin ne kuch nahi kaha._

**__****__****__****_Aarav-_**_______ Main ab unse kabhi baat nahi karunga._

**__****__****__****_Purvi-_**_______ Aarav, aisa nahi bolte beta. Woh bahut acche hain._

**__****__****__****_Aarav- _**_______Aapko kaise pata ki woh acche hain ya bure?_

**__****__****__****_Purvi_**_______**-** Ummmm. Tumne hi toh bataya tha kal ki woh bahut acche hain._

**__****__****__****_Aarav-_**_______ Oh haan. Waise woh acche toh hain, lekin pata nahi kyun unno ne aapse aise baat ki._

**__****__****__****_Purvi- _**_______Aarav abhi abhi jo bhi hua na, tum woh sab apne Papa ko mat batana._

**__****__****__****_Aarav- _**_______Kyun?_

**__****__****__****_Purvi- _**_______Mere liye please._

**__****__****__****_Aarav- _**_______OK Mommy._

**__****__****__****_They smiled, but Purvi was really very sad from inside and had to smile in front Aarav._**

* * *

**__****__****__****_So what do you think will happen next? Will Sachin ever know that Aarav is his son and not Daya's? Will Aarav tell Daya about what happened outside his school?  
_**

**__****__****__****_A/N- Toh aap sabko kaisa laga yeh chapter? Just hope that you didn't fell asleep while reading it. Hope ki yeh chapter utna bhi boring nahi tha. What do you think about the chapter? Please tell me. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.**_

_**Ananya, priya, zoomra, CIDans, raveena negi 161, dareya chk, dareya789, adk, neha, Khushi Mehta, shilpa patte 1, kk, crazyforpurvi and all Guests- Thank you so much for liking the chapter and i hope you will like this chapter also.  
**_

_**nisha, rajveer, rekha, raj, pankaj, divya and sachin- I understand what you all are saying, but i can't make Daya and Purvi together in this story. But, if you really want Daya and Purvi then, i will write another story in which they will love each other, but not in this one. I hope you all are OK with another story. But, sorry for this story. Please tell me if you are fine with another story on Daya and Purvi or not. Please Review so i could decide whether, i should write another story or not. PLEASE REVIEW.**_

_**Sorry for all the mistakes and if i forget to write anyone's name.**_

* * *

_**At Daya's House**_

_**Purvi and Aarav entered the house, but Purvi was still thinking about Sachin. Aarav looked at Purvi and became confused seeing her lost in her thought.**_

_**Aarav- **Kya hua Mommy?_

_**Purvi- **__H__aan._

_**Aarav-** Kya hua, aap thik toh hona?_

_**Purvi- **Kuch bhi toh nahi. Accha tum dress change karke aaho, main tumhare liye kuch banati hoon._

_**Aarav- **OK Mommy._

_**Aarav went to the room and Purvi went to the kitchen. Just then, Daya came smiling. Daya saw Purvi in deep thought so he went to kitchen.**_

_**Daya- **Kya hua Purvi?_

_**Purvi- **Kuch nahi sir bas aise hi._

_**Daya- **Nahi, tum kuch soch rahi shayad._

_**Purvi- **Nahi sir. Main kuch soch nahi rahi thi._

_**Daya- **Purvi, please mujhe batao ki kya hua hai._

_**Purvi- **Sir, woh Aarav jis Sachin uncle ki baat kar raha tha woh..._

_**Daya- **Woh Sachin hai right?_

_**Purvi- **Haan sir. Woh Sachin hi hai._

_**Daya- **Yeh toh accha hai na. Aarav Sachin ko kitna pasand karta hai._

_**Purvi- **Haan sir, lekin Sachin ko lagta hai ki maine aapse shaadi ki hai aur Aarav aapka beta hai._

_**Daya- **Kya? Toh tumne usse sach kyun nahi bataya?_

_**Purvi- **Unno ne kuch kehne hi nahi diya sir. _

_**Daya-** Yeh toh bahut badhi problem ho gayi._

_**Purvi- **Haan sir. Ab kya hoga sir? Sachin bahut dukhi hain. Aaj hum kitne saalo bad mille aur yeh sab ho gaya. Main unhe acche se hug bhi kar paahi aur yeh sab hua. Ab jab Aarav ko pata chalega ki woh aapka nahi Sachin ka beta hai toh kya hoga. Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai sir._

_**Daya- **Purvi, tum chinta mat karo. Sab kuch thik hoga. Tum bas bhagwan per bishwas rakko._

_**Purvi- **Thik hai sir._

_**Daya- **Aur haan, tum Aarav ki chinta bilkul mat karo. Jab sab kuch thik ho jaayega na toh hum sab saath mein rahenge. Mera matlab Main, Shreya, Sachin, tum, aur Aarav. Hum ek hi ghar per rahenge. Aur isse Aarav ko kuch haani nahi hoga, balki usko 2 Mommies aur 2 Papas milenge._

_**Purvi- **Kya aisa hoga?_

_**Daya- **Zaroor hoga._

_**Both of them smiled..**_

_**Next Day, In Bureau**_

_**Sachin was the first then, Shreya came and wished him.**_

_**Shreya- **Good Morning sir._

_**Sachin- **Good Morning Shreya._

_**Shreya- **Sir, aap 7 saal bad aaye hain toh aapko kuch agal nahi lag raha?_

_**Sachin- **Kuch nahi Shreya bahut alag lag raha hai. 7 saal pehle jaisa tha, aaj waisa kuch bhi nahi hai._

_**Shreya- **Kya sach mein aapko aisa lagta hai ki sab kuch badal gaya hai?_

_**Sachin- **Haan. Aur kya tumhe alag nahi lag raha?_

_**Shreya- **Thoda alag hai sir, lekin utna zyada bhi nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **Kya tumhe pata nahi hai ki Daya sir aur Purvi..._

_**Shreya-** Ek minute, ek minute. Kahin aapko waisa toh nahi lag raha hai jaise mujhe alag tha._

_**Sachin- **Kya matlab?_

_**Shreya- **Kya aap yeh soch rahe hain ki Daya aur Purvi pati patni hain?_

_**Sachin- **Main soch nahi raha hoon. Mujhe pata hai. Aur tumhe kya ho gaya hai? Tum toh Daya sir se pyaar karti thi na toh yeh jaante huye ki Daya sir ne ab Purvi se shaadi karli hai phir bhi tum aise baat kar rahi ho?_

_**Shreya- **Sir, aapko meri taara galat fammi huyi hai._

_**Sachin- **Kuch galat fammi nahi huyi hai Shreya. _

_**Shreya- **Sir, Daya sir aur Purvi ki shaadi nahi huyi hai._

_**Sachin- **Kya?_

_**Shreya- **Haan sir._

_**Sachin- **Ek minute Shreya. Tum keh kya rahi ho? Tum yeh keh rahi ho ki Daya sir aur Purvi pati patni nahi hain?_

_**Shreya- **Haan sir._

_**Sachin- **Yeh kaise ho sakta hai Shreya? Unn dono ka ek beta bhi hai Aarav aur tum keh rahi ho ki shaadi nahi huyi._

_**Shreya- **Toh aapko yeh lagta hai ki Aarav Daya sir ka beta hai?_

_**Sachin- **Arre Aarav ne khud kaha hai mujhse ki woh Daya sir aur Purvi ka beta hai._

_**Shreya- **Kaha hoga sir, lekin Aarav Daya sir ka beta nahi hai._

_**Sachin- **Tum yeh kya keh rahi ho Shreya? Tumhe pata bhi hai ki tum kya keh rahi ho?_

_**Shreya-**__ Mujhe pata hai sir ki aapko mujh pe__r yakin nahi ho__ raha hoga, lekin aap Purvi se puchiye ki Aarav kiska beta hai._

_**Sachin- **Shreya, tum mujhe confuse kar rahi ho. Tum keh rahi ho ki Aarav Daya sir ka beta nahi hai toh kya woh Purvi ka bhi beta nahi hai?_

_**Shreya-** Woh Purvi ka hi beta hai sir._

_**Sachin- **Shreya, tum ab kuch mat kaho. Tumhara har word mujhe confuse kar raha hai. Thik hai, yeh sab jo kuch bhi hai, main Purvi se puch lunga._

_**Shreya- **Thik hai sir._

_**Just then, Daya and Purvi came and Shreya smiled. Sachin looked at Shreya and became confused seeing her smiling. Then, he looked at Daya and **__**Purvi. He went to Purvi and Purvi lower her head.**_

**_Sachin- _**_Purvi, woh... Mujhe tumse kuch baat __karni hai._

**_Purvi- _**_Boliye... Boliye sir._

**_Sachin- _**_Yaha nahi akele mein._

**_Purvi looked at Daya and Daya signaled her to go._**

_**Purvi- **Thik hai sir. Chaliye._

_**Sachin held Purvi's hand and pulled her outside the Bureau.**_

_**Daya- **Shreya, yeh Sachin ko kya hua?_

_**Shreya- **Maine unhe bataya tha ki Aapki aur Purvi ki shaadi nahi huyi hai, lekin unno ne mera yakin nahi kiya._

_**Daya- **Shayad ab waqt aa gaya hai._

_**Shreya- **Matlab?_

_**Daya- **Sachin ko sachai pata chalne ka waqt._

_**Shreya- **Just hope ki everything will be fine._

_**Daya- **Ab tum chinta mat karo. Sab thik hoga._

_**Shreya- **Agar aap keh rahe hain toh hoga hi._

_**They smiled while looking at each other.**_

_**Outside the Bureau**_

_**Purvi- **Sir, aap mera haath chodiye._

_**Sachin left her hand and both looked at each other.**_

_**Sachin- **Purvi mujhe sach sach batao._

_**Purvi- **Kaisa sach?_

_**Sachin- **__Shreya keh rahi thi ki tumhari aur Daya sir ki shaadi nahi huyi h__ai._

_**Purvi- **Sir, woh..._

_**Sachin- **Please batao Purvi._

_**Purvi- **Shreya sach keh rahi thi sir._

_**Sachin- **Matlab Daya sir aur tum pati patni nahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **Nahi sir._

_**Sachin- **Toh Aarav kiska beta hai?_

_**Purvi looked at him with tears on her eyes. And Sachin became confused seeing her with tears.**_

_**Sachin- **Ab tum rona band karo. Tumhe pata hai na ki main tumhe rote huye nahi dekh sakta?_

_**Purvi just smiled, when he said that.**_

_**Sachin- **Lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki tum mujhe sach nahi bataogi. Batao Aarav kiska beta hai?_

_**Purvi- **Aapko kya lagta hai? Aarav kiska beta ho sakta hai?_

_**Sachin- **Mujhe kya pata? _

_**Purvi- **Kya aapko usse dekh kar kuch hota nahi hai?_

_**Sachin- **Hota hai Purvi. Jab main usse dekhta hoon na toh aisa lagta hai jaise woh koi apna ho. Lekin please batao Purvi ki woh kiska beta hai._

_**Purvi- **Aarav aapka beta hai. Woh aapka khoon hai. Aapka aur mera pyaar ka nishani hai woh._

_**Sachin- **Kya? Purvi tum yeh kya keh rahi ho? Tumhe pata bhi hai ki tum kya keh rahi ho?_

_**Purvi- **Main jaanti hoon ki aap kya soch rahe hain. Lekin pehle sachai suniye..._

_**Purvi told the same story that she had told to Shreya. Tears came to Sachin's eyes hearing all that and Purvi was crying. Sachin came to her and just hugged her tightly. She too hugged him tightly, while crying and DaReya, who were looking at them from far also became full of tears.**_

_**Sachin(in hug)- **I am sorry Purvi. Maine tumhe kitna galat samja. Kal jab Aarav ne kaha ki woh tumhara aur Daya sir ka beta hai toh mujhe laga ki shayad tum mujhe bhul gayi, lekin main kitna galat tha. Mujhe maaf kardo._

_**They get saparated and both of them wiped each other's tears.**_

**_Purvi- _**_N__ahi Sachin. Agar main aapki jageh per hoti toh main bhi wohi karti jo aapne kiya. Aap ko maffi mang ne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai._

**_Sachin-_**_ Main aaj bahut saalo ke baat itna khush hua hoon Purvi ki main tumhe bata nahi sakta. Aarav mera beta hai woh hamara pyaar ka nishani hai._

**_Purvi- _**_Lekin mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai Sachin. Kya woh aapko Papa maan pahega?_

**_Sachin-_**_ Purvi, tum bekar ki chinta may karo. Sab kuch thik ho jaayega. Tum bas chinta mat karo._

**_Purvi shook her head and they again hugged each other. On the other hand, DaReya smiled seeing them hugging._**

**_Shreya- _**_Finally, ab yeh dono bhi saath hain._

**_Daya- _**_A__b bas chinta hai toh Aarav ki. Ab bas Aarav Sachin ko apna Papa maanle._

**_Shreya- _**_Haan._

**_Daya- _**_Waise Shreya, main ek baat soch raha tha._

**_Shreya- _**_Kya?_

**_Daya- _**_Kyun na hum sab ek hi ghar per rahen?_

**_Shreya- _**_Matlab Sachin sir, Purvi, Aarav, Aap aur main?_

**_Daya-_**_ Haan._

**_Shreya- _**_Wow! Yeh toh bahut accha hai. Isse toh Aarav ko bahut pyaar millega. Uske do do parents honge._

**_Daya- _**_Haan. Tumhe mera idea kaisa laga?_

**_Shreya- _**_Bahut aacha idea hai Daya. Sach mein aap sabke baare mein kitna sochte hain._

**_Daya- _**_Ab bas bhi karo yaar._

**_Shreya- _**_Accha chaliye. Bahut kaam karne hain._

**_Daya- _**_Haan chalo._

_**DaReya went back to their work and after sometimes, SachVi also came and did their work.**_

* * *

_**So how will Aarav react when he will come to know about Sachin? What do you think will happen next?**_

_**A/N- So how was the chapter guys? Yes, this chapter is little short, but i just that you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N- Thank you very much for the reviews.**_

_**katiiy, dareya789, dareya chk, Dream princes, zoomra, adk, crazyforpurvi, CIDans, raveena negi 161, Khushi Mehta, priya, rajvi fan 2, neha, shilpa patte 1 and Guest.  
**_

_**Sorry if i missed anyone's name and for mistakes.**_

* * *

_**After Some Hours**_

_**Purvi was about to go to get Aarav from school, but Sachin stopped her.**_

**_Sachin- _**_Arre Purvi, kaha jaa rahi ho?_

**_Purvi- _**_S__achin, Aarav ki chutti hone wali hai toh main usse pick karne jaa rahi hoon._

**_Sachin- _**_Accha toh main bhi chalta hoon tumhare saath._

**_Purvi- _**_Kyun?_

**_Sachin-_**_ Kyun kya? Kal Aarav ne hamari baat sun liya hai toh ho sakta hai ki woh mujhse naraz ho._

**_Purvi- _**_Nahi hai woh aapse naraz. Haan, thoda bahut toh tha, lekin abhi nahi hai. Aapko bahut pasand karta hai._

**_Sachin- _**_Lekin phir bhi main jaana chahta hoon._

**_Purvi- _**_Accha thik hai. Chaliye._

**_Sachin- _**_Chalo._

**_Outside Aarav's School_**

**_SachVi were outside the school and Aarav came to them._**

**_Aarav- _**_Arre Uncle, aap meri Mommy ke __saath?_

**_Sachin- _**_Haan, main tumhari Mommy ke saath. Accha andar aaho._

**_Aarav smiled and sat inside the car._**

**_Aarav- _**_Lekin Uncle, main aapse thoda naraz hoon._

**_Sachin- _**_Main jaanta hoon beta. I am sorry._

**_Aarav- _**_Aapne meri Mommy ko rulaya hai toh unse sorry boliye. Agar Mommy ne aapko maaf kar diya toh main bhi kar dunga._

**_Purvi- _**_Aarav, maine Sachin ko maaf kar diya hai._

**_Aarav- _**_Accha toh maine bhi kar diya._

**_SachVi smiled while as Aarav._**

**_Aarav- _**_Mommy, aapko bhi sorry bolna padega._

**_Purvi- _**_Mujhe kyun?_

**_Aarav- _**_Arre, uncle bhi toh ro rahe the kal._

**_Sachin- _**_Main ro raha tha?_

**_Aarav- _**_Haan. Aap bahut ro rahe the. Aapko meri mommy ne hurt kiya kya?_

**_Sachin- _**_Arre nahi nahi Aarav. Tumhari Mommy mujhe kabhi hurt kar hi nahi sakti._

**_Purvi- _**_Haan Aarav. Waise Sachin, aap ro toh rahe the, iss liye sorry._

**_Sachin-_**_ Kya yaar Purvi tum bhi._

**_Aarav- _**_Uncle, aap aaj hamare ghar chal rahe ho?_

**_Sachin- _**_Kya tum chahte ho ki main tumhare ghar aahu?_

**_Aarav- _**_Haan._

**_Sachin-_**_ Accha toh phir chalte hain._

**_Three of them smiled and went to Daya's house._**

**_At Daya's House_**

**_Sachin- _**_Purvi, yeh ghar toh woh ghar nahi hai jo 7 saal pehle tha._

**_Purvi- _**_Haan Sachin. Aarav ke janm ke bad Daya sir ne yeh ghar kharid ke hama yaha rakka hai._

**_Sachin-_**_ Accha? Waise ghar bahut accha hai. Purvi, mujhe Daya sir ko ek special thanks kehna hai._

**_Purvi- _**_Jab woh aayenge toh bol dena. Accha, Aarav, tum jaa kar kapde change karo._

**_Sachin- _**_A__rre, Aarav abhi bahut chota hai. Tum apna kaam khud karte ho kya Aarav?_

**_Aarav- _**_Haan, kyunki ab main bahut badha ho gaya hoon. Main 7 saal ka hoon._

**_Purvi- _**_Accha Aarav jaho._

**_Aarav- _**_OK Mommy._

**_Aarav ran to his room and Purvi turned to Sachin._**

**_Purvi- _**_Sachin, aap baithiye main aapke liye chay le kar aati hoon._

**_Sachin-_**_ Meri chodo, pehle Aarav ke liye kuch banao. Usse bhuk lagi hogi._

**_Purvi- _**_Yeh bhi sahi hai, lekin main do chiz ek saath kar sakti hoon._

**_Sachin- _**_Really?_

**_Purvi- _**_Haan. Just wait and watch._

**_Sachin- _**_OK._

**_Purvi went to kitchen and Sachin sat on sofa. After sometimes, Aarav came and sat near him._**

**_Sachin- _**_Arre Aarav tum itni jaldi change karke aa gaye?_

**_Aarav- _**_Haan._

**_Just then, Daya came and Purvi also came with cups of tea. And she made something for Aarav to eat._**

**_Purvi- _**_Arre sir, aap aaj itni jaldi kaise aa gaye?_

**_Daya- _**_Purvi, woh Bureau mein kuch kaam hi nahi tha toh sab apne apne ghar chale gaye toh main bhi aa gaya._

**_Daya also sat near Sachin and they drank the tea together. After sometimes, Sachin was about to go, but Daya stopped him._**

**_Daya- _**_Arre Sachin jaate jaate Aarav ko bata do._

**_Sachin- _**_Kya sir?_

**_Daya- _**_Yehi ki tum uske Papa ho._

**_SachVi looked at Aarav, but Aarav looked at both Daya and Sachin._**

**_Aarav- _**_Uncle mere Papa hain?_

**_Daya- _**_Haan Aarav. Sachin tumhare Papa hai._

**_Sachin came near Aarav and Aarav was just looking at him._**

**_Sachin- _**_Haan beta. Main tumhare Papa hoon._

**_Aarav- _**_Yeh aap kya keh raho ho Uncle? Mere Papa aap nahi ho._

**_Purvi looked at both Daya and Sachin and came to Aarav._**

**_Purvi- _**_Yeh sach hai beta. Yehi tumhare Papa hain._

**_Aarav(pointing toward Daya)- _**_Mere Papa toh woh hain._

**_Daya also came to Aarav._**

**_Daya- _**_Haan beta. Main tumhare hi Papa hoon, lekin yeh bhi tumhare hi Papa hain._

**_Aarav-_**_ Nahi, mera Papa sirf aap ho._

**_Daya- _**_Nahi beta. Tumhare do Papas hain._

**_Aarav-_**_ Nahi. Yeh mere uncle hain Papa nahi._

**_SachVi became worried thinking what to do._**

**_Purvi- _**_Lekin Aarav, yeh bhi tumhare hi Papa hain._

**_Aarav- _**_Nahi Mommy. Agar yeh mere Papa hote toh abhi tak yeh kaha the? Yeh kabhi bhi mujhse milne kyun nahi aaye?_

**_Sachin- _**_T__oh tum mujhse naraz ho ki main tumse milne nahi aaya?_

**_Aarav- _**_Nahi. Main kisi se bhi naraz nahi hoon._

**_Purvi- _**_Accha toh maanlo na ki yeh bhi tumhare Papa hain._

**_Aarav- _**_Nahi. Mere Papa ek hi hain._

**_Sachin-_**_ Accha thik hai Aarav. Lekin tum please mujhe ek baar Papa bulao na._

**_Aarav- _**_Main sirf apne Papa ko hi Papa bolta hoon._

**_Sachin- _**_Thik hai beta. Agar tum mujhe Papa maanna nahi chahte toh main ab kabhi tumhare saamne nahi aahunga. Kyunki agar main tumhare saamne aahunga toh tumse milne ke liye main apne aapko rok nahi pahunga aur agar main tumse milne aahunga toh tumhe bura lagega._

**_After talking to Aarav, Sachin turned to Purvi and saw her in tears._**

**_Sachin-_**_ Purvi, tum please ro mat. Shayad mujhe wapas aana hi nahi chahiye tha. Mere aane se sabko sirf dukh hi mila hai. Tum please mujhe bhul jaana._

**_Daya and Aarav went shocked hearing Sachin, but Purvi was crying. Aarav felt very sad seeing Purvi crying. Sachin was about to go, but Purvi held his hand, but he removed her hand and went from there, but Aarav stopped him saying..._**

**_Aarav- _**_Papa._

**_SachVi became shocked and Daya looked at Aarav thinking he is calling him, but he ran to Sachin._**

**_Aarav- _**_Papa, please mat jaaho._

**_Sachin- _**_Tumne mujhe Papa kaha?_

**_Aarav- _**_Haan Papa. Aap bhi aajse mere Papa ho aur ab main aapko hamesha Papa bulaunga._

**_Sachin- _**_Matlab, tumne mujhe aapna Papa maanna?_

**_Aarav- _**_Haan Papa. Dekho aapke jaane se Mommy kitna ro rahi hai. Main Mommy ko sad nahi dekh sakta. Main Mommy ko laughing karte huye dekhna chahta hoon._

**_Sachin- _**_Toh tumne mujhe apni Mommy ke liye roka hai._

**_Aarav- _**_Nahi. Main bhi nahi chahta ki aap jaaho. Sach mein. Promise. Aap mat jaaho._

**_Daya and SachVi smiled. Sachin hugged Aarav and Daya and Purvi came to them._**

**_Daya-_**_Dekha Aarav tum kitne lucky ho? Tumhare pas do do Papa hain._

**_Aarav- _**_Haan Papa. Mere friends ke toh sirf ek hi Papa hain, lekin mere toh do hain._

**_Sachin- _**_Haan beta._

**_Voice- _**_Sirf do Papas hi nahi do Mommies bhi hain._

**_Everyone turned and saw Shreya smiling. Shreya came inside and Aarav looked at her confusingly._**

**_Aarav- _**_Do Mommies kaise?_

**_Shreya- _**_Main bhi toh tumhari Mommy hoon._

**_Aarav- _**_Aapko toh maine abhi tak dekha bhi nahi hai. Aap mere Mommy kaise ho sakti ho?_

**_Daya- _**_Ho sakti hai Aarav. Yeh bhi tumhari Mommy hi hai._

**_Aarav- _**_Wow! Main kitna lucky hoon. Mere do do Mommy Papa hain. Wow!_

**_Sachin- _**_Ab sab kuch thik ho gaya right?_

**_Daya- _**_Haan Sachin._

**_Sachin- _**_Thank you Daya sir. Agar aap nahi hote toh aaj pata nahi Purvi aur Aarav kya hota._

**_Daya- _**_Lekin mujhe tumse ek bahut zaroori baat karni hai Sachin ._

**_Sachin- _**_Boliye na sir. Kya baat hai?_

**_Daya- _**_Sachin, maine ek faisala liya hai._

**_Sachin-_**_ Mujhe yakin hai ki aapne jo bhi faisala liya hoga woh accha hi hoga._

**_Daya-_**_ Sachin, main soch raha tha ki kyun na hum sab ek hi ghar per rahen._

**_Sachin- _**_Kya?_

**_Daya- _**_Haan Sachin. Main Aarav se bahut attached ho gaya hoon aur Aarav bhi mujhse attached ho gaya hai. Hum dono ek dusre se dur nahi reh pahenge._

**_Sachin- _**_Aap baat toh sahi kar rahe hain sir._

**_Shreya- _**_Aur sir, isse Aarav ko hum sabka pyaar bhi millega._

**_Purvi- _**_Haan Sachin. Main Daya sir aur Shreya se saimat hoon._

**_Sachin- _**_Thik hai. Agar aap sab yehi chahte hain toh thik hai. Hum sab ek hi ghar per rahenge. Kyun Aarav, rahoge na hum sabke saath?_

**_Aarav- _**_Haan Papa. Wow! Hum sab ek hi ghar mein rahenge._

**_Aarav started jumping in happiness and DaReya and SachVi hugged each other._**

* * *

**_A/N- So how was the chapter or the story guys? I think this is the ending of the story. My school is going to start soon so i can't continue it. I hope i didn't bored anyone. PLEASE REVIEW._**


End file.
